Porque la vida nunca es justa
by ALEI
Summary: Ryoma había acordado una cita con el torpe de su hermano, que opina el equipo de Seigaku sobre la misteriosa cita de este.  Regulares de Seigaku x Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

Era un precioso día de verano los pajarillos cantaban, el sol brillaba, un suave viento corría y el famoso equipo de Seigaku parecía estar listo para aventar clavos por la boca, motivo, simple su "baby prince" tenía una cita. Hacia ya algún tiempo que el equipo de Seigaku se había dado cuenta de que no solo los unía su amor por el tenis, si no también, cierto gusto por un gatito ojidorado. Sin embargo ya que el príncipe del equipo solo tenía 12 y parecía muy poco interesado en esa clase de asuntos, los regulares tuvieron que conformarse con una lucha más bien silenciosa a favor del pequeño.

-No mi ochibi tiene una cita y no es conmigo- lloraba desconsoladamente nuestro pelirrojo favorito

-Cómo pudiste Ryoma y yo que siempre me gasto todo mi dinero en comprarte hamburguesas-

-No permitirá que nadie me venza- gritaba Kawamura con raqueta en mano rodeado por intensas llamas

-Vamos chicos tranquilos después de todo yo creo que entre todos juntos seriamos capaces de eliminar al objetivo y deshacernos del cuerpo sin sospechas-. La sonrisa del tensai se hiso aun mas grande (NO ERA ESO IMPOSIBLE).

Oishi paso saliva incomodo y un poco preocupado "es verdad que no quiero que nadie me gano pero eso no es mucho"

-Fiji tiene razón- todos voltearon haber al estoico capitán un poco dudosos "es que si iban a matar al desgraciado, no es que no lo mereciera pero …"

-Lo que debemos hacer es unirnos por esta vez.- Dijo Tezuka, sin aparente expresión en la cara pero con cierto brillo maligno en los ojos

Todos se voltearon haber los unos a los otros trabajar con el enemigo nunca es grato. Pero no por nado existía la famosa frase el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Y es así que la operación arruinar la cita de Ryoma dio inicio.

Pero como es que Ryoma tiene un cita para empezar. Bueno la verdad es que no la tiene

_Flash back _

_Todos los regulares practicaban o más bien solo Ryoma practicaba mientras los demás lo observaban embelesados pero como Ryomes es Ryoma ni en cuenta _

_Ring ring ring _

_-Che quien me hablara a media practica-_

_-No vas a contestar ochibi -_

_-No- dijo frunciendo el seño de forma adorable_

_-Ochibi__ es tan lindo- gritaba mientras le brincaba dándole un abrazo mortal del oso_

_-No puedo respirar sempai-_

_**-Lo siento Ochibi, pero es que eres tan lindo- ya listo para brincarle otra vez encima pero **__**Kaoru se le había puesto en el camino discretamente**_

_-Bueno todos sigan practicando, o darán 100 vueltas-_

_Al final de la práctica_

_-Vamos Ryoma hoy invito yo-_

_-No- (1)_

_-Ho vamos no seas …-_

_-Mada mada dane- y salió corriendo_

_Pero qué raro pensaron todos _

_Al rato en una combe cerca de la casa de Ryoma_

_-Y para que quieres ir a un parque de esos- (2)_

_-he como que me van a salir arrugas-_

_-pero ni siquiera puedes verme-_

_-está bien lo que sea-_

_-che -_

_Detrás de unos estantes el reflejo de unos lentos brillaba malignamente mientras alguien escribía frenéticamente en una libreta_

_Fin de flash back _

Sábado (día de la vendita cita)

-Que hacemos, deberíamos estar buscando amir ryo-chan- decía un desesperado momo

Todos los regulares le dirigieron escalofriantes miradas dada su elección de palabras

-De acuerdo con mis datos hay un 85 por ciento de probabilidad de que quedaran en la puerta de la estación este.- Los distrajo inu

Cual invocación Ryoma apareció a lo lejos vistiendo unos tenis Nike blancos con un franja en plata, unos jeans denim pero en tono deslavado que además estaban rasgados y una polera blanca con el dibujo de una alas en la espalda en color azul brillante. Además llevaba un colgante en oro blanco en forma de un dragón que sostenía una piedra azul y muchas pulseras de caucho en la mano derecho. La única palabra para describirlo era "hot" o dios "super hot" (3)

Mientras Seigaku babeaba Ryoma ya había encontrado a su objetivo

Hey tu

El aludido se volteo -ne chibisuki- dijo atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo -oh por fin llegas mi chibisuki-.

Los titulares observaron a su rival debía estar cerca del 1.80 tenían que admitir que era ligeramente bien parecido (4) y parecía que …

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al notar que su objetivo ya estaba como 100 metros adelante, así que se apresuraron.

-Así que chibisuki has mejorado en tenis ne-

-Che-

Y dime en que otras cosas has mejorado

Ryoma volteo a ver a su hermano confundido solo para recibir un beso en la mejilla

-Si has mejorado mucho pero creo que hay mucho que todavía puedo enseñarte- dijo con una enorme sonrisa "oh dios amaba provocar a su hermanito"

-He- decía un gatito sonrojado

Mientras unos metros atrás la pobre gente corría por sus vidas ya que un grupo de adolecentes de perversa aura, murmuraban sin sentidos sombre sangre, muerte y mutilación.

-Buenos chibi hemos llegado prepárate para el mejor día de tu vida-

Ryoma volteo a ver el enorme letrero en dorado que decía bienvenidos a _**Six Flags(5) "o si iba a ser un largo día"**_

_**CONTINUARA **_

1.- Súper expresivo mi Ryoma solo dice NO y CHE

2.- Está hablando por cel, por si no se entiendio

3.- No soy buena con la ropa imagínense lo que quieran

4.- Envidiosos, si Ryoga es guapísimo

5.- No se me ocurrió otro

Sé que en español siempre hay menos fans y en especial, casi no hay yaoi fans en esta serie, pero espero que al menos alguien la lea. GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo, dedicado a las tres chicas que me mandaron un review, muchas gracias. Espero la ortografía este mejor, y revisen mi otro finc vale.

Cap.2

Ryoma observaba la enorme montaña rusa con ojitos dudosos, en que estaba pensando su hermano, para empezar por su edad y estatura seguro ni siquiera lo dejaban subir.

-No crees que es emocionante chibisuke-

-Che -

-Vamos debes divertirte más o te saldrán arrugas muy joven y además el estrés es malo para el cuerpo, yo sé del caso del amigo, del tío, del hermano de uno de los…-

Pero Ryoma no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, primero porque su Oni-san era muy ruidoso y segundo porque tenía la sensación de que alguien los observaba "pero que extraño juraría que vi a momo y Fuji-sempai."

-Vamos chibi, es nuestro turno-

-Disculpe joven, lo siento mucho pero el pequeño que lo acompaña no puede subir (1)- decía el encargado con cara de disculpa.

-Como de que no, el sube y punto-

"sabía que esto iba a pasar" poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-Pero señor, es por su seguridad-

-He dicho que sube- gritaba a todo pulmón.

Después de que Ryoga peleara como 20 minutos con el encargado del juego por fin los habían dejado subir.

"Seguro solo quiere desasearse de mi hermano" negando con la cabeza "no es que lo culpe, si tan solo yo pudiera."

Mientras tanto a distancia prudente.

-Y ahora que, si nos subimos seguro nos ven-

-No puedo creer que haya subido a Echizen-chan a un juego tan peligroso, le podría pasar algo, podría lastimarse- decía un desesperado Oichi con su radar de preocupación al máximo.

-Lo mejor es esperar a que el juego se acabe-

-Y luego que, no podemos estar esperando fuera siempre, yo quiero estar con ochibi-

-Lo tengo- todos voltearon a ver al tensai con sorpresa y expectación en la cara.

-Tezuca, kawamura sigan vigilando, los demás síganme-

20 minutos después.

-Esta era la brillante idea- gritaba un exaltado momo con la máscara de una cosa verde en la cara,-no quiero que nadie me vea así, en especial mi Ryo-chan cuando estreche su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo y bese esos delicados y rosados lab..-

Oichi y Eji se aclararon la garganta, Fuji le dedico una de sus más perversas miradas, Inu estaba a punto de utilizar su lápiz como arma mortal y Kaoru siseaba peligrosamente a su lado.

Momo miro a los otros miembros del equipo y no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente -jajaja quiero decir NUESTRO Ryo-chan-

Esto pareció calmarlos un poco, para el alivio de momo "cuando el momento llegue ya veré que hago con ellos."

En otro lado.

Tezuka y kawamura miraban bajar a un mareado Ryoga y a un impasible Ryoma del kilawea. (2)

-Che, no estuvo mal-

T_T

-Mada mada dane, Oni-san- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hey, chicos-

- hemos vuelto-

Los dos aludidos se voltearon, encontrándose con una de las imágenes más bizarras (3) justo enfrente de ello.

-Aquí tiene los suyos- decía Fuji, extendiendo la mana.

-Glup- "esto tenía que ser broma, lo que hace uno por amor" pensaba el capitán, mientras se ponía la máscara negra con orejas de murciélago.

-que quieres hacer chibi-

-un- ryoma volteo a todos lados.

-eso- señalando los carritos chocones, mientras movía su cabecita a un lado y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a su hermano "me vas a pagar el a verme traído aquí."

-qué lindo- pensaba Ryoga y todas las personas que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Si tan solo supieran los malvados pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del pequeño uke.

-Yo quiero el rojo-

-Yo tomare este- decía Ryoga distraído, ya que su atención estaba en el grupo de personas más ridículo que había visto en mucho tiempo "que les pasa, no están muy grandecitos para eso" mientras soltaba una carcajada nada disimulada.

Por dentro la sangre del equipo de Seigaku hervía, pero o si, dios sabe que se vengarían.

-Bueno el juego empieza cuando la luz verde se encienda y acaba cuando lo haga la roja, diviértanse por favor- decía la encargada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Apenas empezado el juego nuestro Ryoga se dio cuenta de que algo andada mal, los tíos con complejo de súper héroe se habían abalanzado contra él, cual escuadrón de locos "pero que les pasa", "bola de #$5&" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el dúo arácnido lo estacaba cada uno por un lado del coche, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la parte de atrás del asiento.

–auchchc-

Mientras, el resto de la gente que estaba en el juego incluido Ryoma, veían la escena con una mescla de diversión y compasión.

Esta vez era una copia barata de Iron man, quien casi volteaba el carrito de Ryoga.

Ryoma hizo un adorable puchero y puso ojitos triste, ganándose las sonrisas y risitas de dos chicas que estaban en el carrito de su derecha

-Pobrecito, debe estar preocupa-

-Hay que amor de niño-

-Sí, es tan adorable-

Una vez más no podían estar más equivocadas

"Che, no se vale, los tipos de los disfraces geniales (4) se están llevando toda la diversión, quería ser yo quien hiciera pagar a mi Oni-san, pero ya veré como me vengo en el siguiente juego"

Ryoga seguía siendo torturado sin la mas mínima señal de tregua, pero la encargada ni en cuenta por que estaba ligando con el chico del juego de al lado.

Oh, sí como lo estaban disfrutando el grupo de hienas que Ryo-chan tiene de pretendientes.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Para que sepan quién es quien

Hombre araña- Eji

Hombre araña negro- Fuji

Flash- Oishi

Hulk- Momo

Batman- Tezuka

Iron man- Inu

Wolverine- Kaoru

La mole- Kawamura

Esto me paso y tenía 15, con mayor razón a Ryo que tiene 12

JAJAJA, a Ryoma nada le hace

Bizarro.- tiene diferentes significados, pero esta usado como chistoso o raro

Hey, tiene 12 todavía es chiquito y le pueden gustar los súper héroes, aunque no lo diga en voz alta


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews Yuki-Ryo, Fan, helly, Fallon Kristerson, me dieron muchos ánimos.

Para Yuki-Ryo. Te puedo preguntar algo, si no te molesta ¿por que hablas en plural? Son 2 personas, o tú y tu inner? En cuanto a la ropa pues, yo asumí que como personas normales trían ropa de calle, lo que pasa es que como no soy buena para la ropa no la describí a sí que imagínate la que más te guste, pero es verdad casi siempre usan el uniforme han de comprarlos por docena ¿o será que no se cambian?

Para mi primis, déjame un review no seas mala, si ni vas a ver el sábado que nos veamos.

Cap. 3

Los chicos acababan de bajar de la catapulta, al salir alguien le habían metido el pie a Ryoga y el pobre había caído de lleno al suelo, pero eso no fue todo, al tratar de pararse una manada de elefantes lo había aplastado "era su imaginación o era la tercera vez que el chico-hulk pasaba sobre el."

-Demonios-

Hasta el momento Ryoma había arrastrado a su precioso hermano a otras 2 montañas rusas el pobre Ryoga estaba seguro de que si se subía a otro de esos juegos iba a vomitar hasta su hígado, a las tazas locas donde los idi… disfrazados le habían estado aventando bolas de saliva con unas cerbatanas, y al barco vikingo donde accidentalmente le habían tirado un refresco encima, gracias a dios por fin había convencido al gatito de hacer otra cosa.

-Tú has elegido todo, es mi turno y quiero la casa embrujada-

-Che, made made dane-

-Vamos chibi, compláceme y después nos subiremos al splash todas las veces que quieras -

Los ojitos de Ryoma se iluminaron. El splash era su juego favorito pero su tonto Oni-san no había querido subirse, porque según él si se mojaba se le desasía el peinado.

-¿Entonces qué dices pinky promise?-

-Vale- dijo sonriente juntando su dedito con el de su hermano.

-Pero que le pasa a ese pervertido tocando tan descaradamente a Ryo-chan-

-Esss solo un dedo-

-Y tu del lado de quien estas #$% momochi, es de la inocencia de Ryoma delo que estamos hablando-

-Nooooo, mi ochibi no debe perder la inocencia con alguien que no sea yo-

-Jajaja, valla Eji pero que cosas dices- cambiando su sonrisa normal por una 3 veces más sádica, y abriendo peligrosamente sus ojos.

-Seré yo quien desplume a ese angelito- levantando la raqueta de forma triunfal.

Mientras los cuatro peleaban sobre quién sería el primero en la vida de Ryoma.

"Dios como acabe con este grupo de idiotas, el lunes darán vueltas durante toda la práctica, y así de paso podre pasar tiempo a solas con mi pequeño príncipe" sin cambiar de expresión, pero con un brillo pervertido en los ojos que no paso desapercibido para cierto data-man.

-Data- pensaba, con una sonrisa de suficiencia "yo seré quien gane, esta misión no solo me sirve para deshacerme del intruso, sino para averiguar las debilidades de mis oponentes y así eliminarlos-

En la fila de la casa embrujada.

"Esos tipos están aquí de nuevo, valla nos han seguido a todos los juegos, primero pensé que era coincidencia, pero ahora." Volteando a ver la mancha de refresco en su playera.

-Pasa algo-

-NO nada mi chibi, solo estaba pensando como iba a consolarte si te daba miedo- guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta.

-He, Oni-san pervertido- decía por lo bajo con la carita toda roja, e inflando un poco los mofletes en una rabieta adorable.

-Qué lindo- jalándolo de una mano y atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

El grupo de hienas, (quiero decir el honorable equipo de Seigaku) empezó a echar humo por las orejas ante la "adorable" escena. Lo que provoco que la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor se alejara, pero como siempre hay algún tonto (1).

-Mira Eric Ni-san que linda pareja-

Tezuka levanto una ceja de forma amenazadora.

- Ese delicioso gatito haría mejor pareja con migo, lo que no haría con un Bishōnen como ese-

Kaoru empezó a afilar las largas garras que le habían vendido como parte de su traje (2).

-Ni-sannnn- gritaba la pobre chica.

-O vamos Alice, ha ti siempre te han gustado los chicos japonesas, no me digas que no te gustaría que regresáramos a casa con un cuñadito tan lindo-

-pero, per…-

Kawamura se trono los dedos, listo para ensartar un golpe.

-Oh Alice piénsalo, te imaginas todas las fotos que podrías tomar de nosotros para tu colección-

-Oh dios seria increíble-

Fuji saco una navaja de quien sabe dónde.

-Solo de pensar en poder pasar mis manos por ese sexy cuerpecito desnudo-

Ambos hermanos empezaron a sangrar por la nariz, mientras sonreían tontamente (3), lamentablemente la diversión no les duro mucho porque en ese momento la Golden Pair hiso uso de su perfecta coordinación para patear al pobre pervertido al mismo tiempo, mandándolo a volar 3 metros.

La censura de este finc no me permite contarles lo que paso, solo diré que el pobre de Eric fue recogido por una ambulancia con la intención de llevarlo al área de cuidados intensivos del hospital más cercano. Mientras, su tierna hermanita que según debía acompañarlo para darle apoyo moral, no paraba de hablar y reír sola. "pero cuantos semes", "todos tan guapos", "pero ese mini uke si que es afortunado", "tan chiquito y ya tiene su propio harem", "¿harán tríos?" Los doctores consideraron la posibilidad de enviarla a un sanatorio mental.

Lamentablemente para los titulares, el incidente ocasiono que la fila siguiera avanzando sin ellos.

-No ochibi ya está adentro-

-No podemos dejar a Echizen-chan solo, en la oscuridad y con un chico universitario (4)- Oichi tenía la mente a mil, imaginándose los terribles escenarios en que ese pervertido se aprovechaba del pequeño.

-Lo matare ssssi se atreve-

-Les dije que esa era la mejor solución desde el principio y no me hicieron caso, pero no se preocupen una vez más tengo la solución-

Todos se miraron recelosos, aun no superaban la última "genial" idea de Fuji, pero al menos habían podido seguir a Ryoma. Estaba decidido harían lo que fuera por amor.

Tras bambalinas

-Valla valla, pero que guardia tan débil-

-Déjense de juegos y apúrense-

-Tengo que admitirlo Sempai, la idea de colarnos por atrás fue buena-

-Por eso yo voy un paso adelante en todo, no lo olviden chicos-

-A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN JOVENES- gritaba un grupo de guardias de seguridad del parque.

Los titulares voltearon para encontrarse con muchas miradas inquisitivas y enojadas, " oh no estaban rodeados."

Mientras tanto en los carritos, como la gente decente.

El carrito se dejo caer en picada como si fuera a sumergirse en un profundo y oscuro mar, al mismo tiempo un grupo de ánimas grita de forma desgarradora mientras su barco se sumergía y estiraban sus esqueléticas manos para tratar de agarrarse de las personas que miraban el espectáculo asombradas (wooa, hay que admitir que este juego tiene excelentes efectos), causando gritos de varias de las personas presentes.

Pero en el carro de nuestros protagonistas.

-Chibisuke, eso fue cruel-

-Yo solo dije que murió limpio, como él quería (5)-

-No creo que esa sea la razón por la que se ahogo el pobre hombre- con una gotita en la frente, mirando de su hermanito al fantasma proyectado junto a ellos que se lamentaba con fuertes chirridos.

El carrito siguió avanzando un poco pero se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un salón de fiestas del barco naufragado. El fantasma de una niña pequeña les llamaba insistentemente, al parecer había que seguir el recorrido a pie.

El recorrido siguió un rato con los típicos truenos y relámpagos además de los fantasmas y demonios que salían de todas partes, Ryoma vio salir de una esquina a una chica, con su cabello rubio ensangrentado, que había sido asesinada de forma brutal un poco antes de que el barco se hundiera, la pobre gritaba por venganza y asegurar que ninguno de los presentes podría salir de ahí jamás

"Es una lástima pensó Ryoma, tenia bonito cabello"

Un poco más adelante Ryoma vio a un niño como de 7 años llorando, junto a su irresponsable hermano que trataba de calmarlo con cara de culpa. Era muy chiquito para que lo hubieran dejado pasar, seguro el chico había metido al niño pequeño de contrabando en el juego. Nuestro Ryo no pudo evitar proyectarse un poco, su hermano le había hecho esa clase de cosas muchas veces.

-Te pasa algo- tanto el niño, como el muchacho voltearon a ver a Ryoma.

-Es que .. tengo miedo- decía entre sollozos.

-Miedo, ¿por qué?- Dedicándole una reconfortante sonrisa -no son reales sabes, además tu hermano está aquí para protegerte y si eso no basta también lo haré yo.-

El niño sonrió un poco, pero aun se veía dudoso.

Ryoga se acerco al grupo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara "mi chibi es un chico muy dulce aunque trate de esconderlo."

-Entonces yo también te protegeré-

Ryoma pensó en decirle a su Oni-san que no lo necesitaban, pero no quería asustar mas al pobre niño así que solo por esta vez se quedo callado.

-Vale- dijo alegre "con tres chicos grandes no puede pasar nada malo (6)" pensó feliz.

Ryoma y el pequeño, que al parecer se llamaba Yuki, iban unos pasos adelantes agarrados de las manos, mientras atrás los dos irresponsables (uff quiero decir responsables) hermanos iban platicando.

-No pensé que el juego estuviera tan fuerte. Yo solo quería que se divirtiera y enseñarle las cosas buenas de la vida-

Ryoga asentía vigorosamente – te entiendo perfectamente, yo siempre trato eso con mi hermanito (dios, otro que se proyecta)-

Ryoma hiso un excelente papel, abrazo a Yuki-chan siempre que tuvo miedo, le sujeto la mano fuerte durante todo el recorrido e inclusive le dio la mano a un empleado vestido de fantasma que estaba en la salida (7).

-Ves Yuki-chan, el es nuestro amigo- volteando a ver al pobre empleado, y dedicándole una de sus miradas mortales marca registrada – ¿verdad, que eres nuestro amigo?

-He, claro- decía el pobre empleado con una mescla de confusión, sobresalto y susto pintado en la cara.

Ya fuera.

-Gracias Oni-chan- abrazando por última vez a Ryoma.

Ryoma negó con la cabeza –gracias a ti Yuki-chan, por defenderme-

Yuki miraba a su Oni-chan con ojitos llenos de adoración, era un hecho, estaba enamorado de ese Oni-san tan genial (8).

Ryoga miro la escena un poco celoso, hacia mucho que su Otouto-chan no le agradecía de esa forma tan dulce.

Bueno gracias decía el irresponsable a Ryoma y Ryoga con una inclinación, marchándose a la sección de niños del parque (donde siempre tuvo que haber estado).

-Ne, Oni-san- tallándose un ojito por que ya estaba un poco cansado.

-Si, chibi-

Ryoma se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryoga "se supo comportar, se lo merece" pensaba un poco orgulloso de su hermano, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

Ryoga estaba tan feliz que podía bailar Zamba "mi chibi si me quiere"

-Oye-

-Sí, angelito-

-Tengo hambre- abriendo su boquita en forma de O – aliméntame, ahora- dijo en tono imperativo.

Con una gotita en la nuca –claro-

En otro lado.

Están seguros que no tendremos problemas por escaparnos así, además no hacía falta que golpearas a ese guardia momo- una vez más preocupado.

-Se lo merecen, es su culpa que no encontremos a Ryo-chan- volteando para todos lados.

-Existe un 92 por ciento de posibilidades de que tengan hambre y estén buscando que comer, mientras Ryoma prefiere la comida japonesa usualmente uno come algo diferente en este tipo de lugares, no estoy seguro de que, sin embargo los restaurantes están en la sección rosa así que debemos dirigirnos hacia haya- señalando con un dedo en el mapa.

Todos asintieron. Ya listos para salir corriendo hacia los restaurantes, cada minuto que pasaba su pobre Ryo-chan corría un terrible riesgo de ser corrompido.

Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos.

Decidí darle una recompensa a Ryoga por lo mal que lo trate y lo seguiré tratando, Jajaja risa maniaca.

1 Tontos hay por todas partes y amontones

2 Le vendieron la máscara y las garras (mi hermano tiene unas y tiene más de 20 años jajaja)

3 Demonios, yo sangre con ellos

4 Es universitario ¿qué no?

5 Es de una película, pero no me acuerdo de cual

6 Jajaja dos chicos grandes y Ryoma

-que estás insinuando- con mirada mortal

-Nada – temblando de miedo

7 Oh dios que lindos, necesito mi cámara

8 Jajaja un futuro Seme para Ryoma, después de todo 5 años no es tanto


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos hace mese que no actualizo esta historia, lo siento, y lo peor es que no me acabo de conversar el cap.

Aun así espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias.

En la sección rosa del parque los hermanos Echizen ya se habían acomodado en una mesa del Johnny rokets, ya que a Ryoma le entro un poco de nostalgia y quería una malteada como cuando era pequeño.

-y quiero una malteada chocolate madness grande, no, enorme-moviendo su bracitos de forma exagerada -y tú debes pedir una donkey kong, para que me des y después quiero una de cereza y luego nachos y además papas y una banderilla….-

"guua como le puede caber todo eso a alguien tan pequeño" con una gotita en la nuca, –claro, ahora vuelvo. Ryoga habría preferido pedir algo más normal como una refresco o un agua en lugar de una malteada de chocolate, mantequilla de maní, plátano, fresa, sprinkles de colores y no sabía qué otras cosas, pero todo fuera por complacer a su peque (1).

EN OTRO LADO

-Qué pero esto esta llenísimo como vamos a encontrarlos-

-Quizás deberíamos separarnos-

-Vallamos por parejas y llamaremos a los otros si encontramos al objetivo-

VOLVIENDO CON LOS PELI-VERDES

Mientras Ryoga seguía en la fila como de 100 personas (2).

-Valla, por que tarda tanto mi tonto oni-chan tengo hambre-

-Iré a ver si encuentro alguien que venda ponta- decía distraídamente para sí mismo el gatito.

Cuarenta minutos después cuando Ryoga por fin consiguió algo de comer.

-aquí, esta tu malteada chibisuke y además…- pero noto algo raro, -chibisuke pero que … donde esta mi chibisuke-

"Demonios no puede ser perdí a mi hermanito, el viejo me va matar" "o dios y si le pasa algo después de todo es solo un niño y he oído historias horribles sobre pervertidos y secuestradores" –no te preocupes chibi voy a salvarte- votando todo lo que traía en las manos y corriendo como loco.

Ryoma no había encontrado ponta, pero encontró algo que llamo su atención, en uno de los estantes de juegos ofrecía un adorable peluche de un gato Himalaya.

-seguro que karupin lo ama-, "se lo conseguiré"

El juego era de puntería así que Ryoma pago el boleto más que seguro de que lo conseguiría (3).

-che, esto va a ser fácil-

Volviendo con el tonto oni-chan.

-RYOMA, RYOMA, RYOMA- gritaba mientras corría tratando de encontrar a su pequeño.

"Dios santo si algo le paso nunca me lo perdonare" casi llorando.

Con Oishi y Fuji

-Y pensar que todo esto pudo haberse solucionado si hubieran seguido mi plan desde el principio, ha esta hora ya nos habríamos desecho del cadáver- decía el tensai como quien comenta la hora.

El pobre de Oishi solo sudo frio y se alejo un par de pasos del peli-arena por si las dudas (4).

Kawamura y Eiji

Ambos chicos corrían a todo lo que daban de un lado del parque al otro, uno con raqueta en mano y echado llamas y el otro con su habitual hiperactividad, desafortunadamente a ese pasó con trabajo y podían ver lo que tenían en frente mucho menos encontrar a alguien en ese mar de gente.

Momo y Kaoru.

-Apúrate momoshi que no ves que mi Ryoma está en peligro-

-Id#$%, si vas tan rápido no veras nada y no hables de él como si fura tuyo-

-Claro que veo a diferencia de ti tengo excelentes reflejos y si es mío-

-No lo essss-

-Si-

-No-

-A sí por qué no arreglamos esto de una vez-

-Cuando quieras-

El par empezó un duelo a medio parque por la mano de su amado, olvidando que era mucho más importante encontrar al susodicho.

Tezuka e Inu

Ambos chicos buscaban atentamente señales de su niño o del #$% que lo acompañaba entre la multitud (5), revisando cada esquina y cada ángulo con cuidado (uff, por fin un par que si sabe buscar).

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Resonó por casi en todo el parque. En uno de esos misterios de la vida todos los interesados habían alcanzado a oír el grito de su niño y corrían desesperados hacia el lugar de su origen.

Volviendo con Ryoma.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Gritaba Ryoma mientras forcejeaba con una chica rubia por el peluche del Himalaya (6).

Flash back

Ryoma había ganado el juego de forma espectacular incluso recibió aplausos de la gente que anda por ahí, el problema había sido que al acercarse al puesto de los premios él y una chica rubia habían pedido el mismo peluche y el empleado se había disculpando diciendo que solo quedaba uno, por supuesto ninguno quiso ceder por lo que ahora protagonizaban una lucha campal en la cual cada uno jalaba un extremo de muñeco.

Volviendo al presente.

Ryoga corría a todo lo que daban sus pues y por fin pudo ver a una arpía rubia atacando a su indefenso hermanito, pero eso no se iba a quedar así

-Sueltalo ordeno- mientras le daba un leve empujón a la mano de la chica no demasiado para lastimarla pero si lo suficiente como para que soltara el muñeco. El problema era que cuando la chica soltó el peluche Ryoma también se desequilibro y aunque trato de sostenerse de su hermano este también estaba distraído y ambos se cayeron. Provocando que la chica rubia aprovechara la ocasión cogiera el peluche y saliera corriente. El pobre Ryoma quería llorar, "ese era mi peluche" pensaba enojado y deprimido.

Para ese el grupo de hienas digo Seigaku, iba llegando desde diversas direcciones y lo que vieron era más espantoso que sus peores pesadillas, su indefenso gatito estaba tirado en el suelo con las mejillas rosas, sudor escurriendo por su carita y los ojos acuosos mientras el #$% pervertido ese, se encontraba sobre él. No había duda ese im%$# había tratado de aprovecharse. El cerebro de todos gritaba violación en letras rojas.

Esto no se iba a quedar así ese #$% recibiría su merecido.

Aunque no hablaron entre sí, de algún modo todos los supieron una situación así ameritaba un cambio drástico de planes. Eliminarían al enemigo con la mayor cantidad de dolor posible.

1 Le va a doler la pansa con semejante revoltura.

2 Dios es mortal, todos los que hayan ido a un parque de tracciones en días feriados lo saben.

3 Valla que modesto Ryo.

-Soy el mejor y todos lo saben-

-para que negarlo si es la verdad-

4 Yo también tendría miedo

5 Ellos no saben que Ryoga perdió a Ryoma, lo aclaro porque mi primis se confundió.

6 JAJAJA como niño chiquito

Yo no soy chiquito, es que era para Karupin.


End file.
